All Work and No Play
by AshInScribbleLand
Summary: Our favorite girls getting into a bit of trouble. F/F


One minute Myka had been stumbling around in the dark looking for the artifact of the week, the next she found herself bent over face down on what felt like a kitchen table.

"Helena," she hissed, recognizing the warm curves pressed against her. "Let me up," Myka growled, struggling against the other woman's weight.

"Myka," Helena whined softly. Her hands made quick work of pinning both of Myka's behind her back and transferred her hostage's wrist to one hand. Her other hand made quick work of slipping inside Myka's pants and slipping into the heat that waited.

Myka gasped at the intrusion. It shouldn't still surprise her how quickly Helena could unhinge her, but it did, every time. Struggling to keep her head above water, she resisted the urge to rock against those skillful digits. "Pete's in the next room," Myka pleaded.

Helena laughed quietly, leaning over so that her mouth was next to Myka's ear she murmured, "Pete's always in the next room darling." If the implication of the words hadn't been dirty enough, Helena's tone had Myka gasping for the air that seemed to be missing from her lungs.

"We're at work," Myka tried. She rested her head against the table beneath her, trying to fight off the amazing feelings Helena's fingers were drawing from her body.

"When exactly are we not at work?" Helena asked, curiously. She bit Myka's ear, pressing down with her teeth just enough to sting a little. "You can't exactly lie to me Myka. I can feel how much you want me." She flicked a finger against Myka's clit and grinned at the noises Myka continued to fight to contain.

"Dammit Helena, let me up," Myka said, sounding much the petulant child. Her legs were shaking and she could feel herself losing the battle of control over her muscles. She mewled softly and tried to turn enough to plead eye to eye.

Normally, she and Helena were evenly matched, she of course had her height, but that had never seemed to make much of a difference. In this position, it seemed, Helena had the complete advantage. She knew she was in no danger; Helena would let her up if she really showed any signs of distress.

Helena let go of her hands and slid her own down Myka's back and on. Gripping her ass softly, she murmured, "But this is such a delicious position to have you in. All spread out and wanting."

Myka groaned, her hips beginning to rock on their own accord. She desperately needed to put an end to this before Pete came in or worse. If Helena managed to get her way this time, she not only would never hear the end of it, but also would lose any arguments about behaving on the job they would ever get into. "Save it 'til we get home and you can bend me over anything you want," Myka spurted out, losing all ability to form thoughts or sentences.

Helena hesitated, thinking over the possibilities. Myka bent over their bed. Myka bent over the desk downstairs. Myka bent over her lap. She grinned with mischief and instantly removed both her hands, allowing Myka to have full mobility once more.

Myka nearly screamed in frustration, as Helena's hands left her body. Snapping her head up to glare at her, she bit back the internal screaming that was begging Helena to finish. Helena, however, stood in front of her with a faux innocence that made her reconsider strangling her.

"You're right taking my time would be so much more pleasurable," Helena grinned in response. She could see the fire behind Myka's eyes and knew that she was in trouble. "You win darling," she said, intentionally reminding Myka that she had been the one to stop their game.

"You," Myka said, hand shaking as she pointed to Helena. "You go help Pete or so help me I'll cut you off for a month."

"Got it," Pete said, walking into the room grinning. He couldn't help it. Jobs like this were like a giant scavenger hunt to him. He enjoyed trying to beat his partners in finding the artifact first. Lately, he was on a roll.

Helena grinned at Myka, quite pleased that she hadn't had to do any searching and said, "Perfect." Myka screeched in frustration and shoved past both Helena then Pete, as she made her way to the car.

Looking from the doorway Myka had just left through then back to Helena, Pete looked confused. "What'd I miss?"


End file.
